Dangerously Peaceful
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Callen and Deeks finally get the wedding they deserve. Third and final part of 'Marriage' series.


Who wants some happy Callen/Deeks from me after that rough ride? I certainly do! So here we are the third and final part of my "Marriage" series. I hope it's as adorable and sweet as I planned!

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Reaching up Callen tugged on his tie once again while looking at himself in the mirror trying to find any sign of imperfection. His whole body felt as if it was shaking with excitement. He couldn't believe that the day was finally there.

It had been a few months since he had proposed to Deeks and they were finally having their wedding. Okay, so he knew that a few months wasn't all that much time to wait with everything that had to be planned, but he had been ready to marry the man as soon as he asked. Something that his lover teased him about.

Callen couldn't really blame the man for that. He knew that he wasn't exactly acting like himself. It wasn't that he needed the perfect wedding or that he wanted to get it over with. All he wanted was to be able to call Deeks his husband.

Every time he thought that a thrill shot through him and he couldn't help but grin. Soon he'd be able to call the man he loved his husband. He was going to have a husband. He was going to have someone to call his own.

It was possessive and ridiculous and he was lucky that Deeks understood what he was trying to say because anyone else would have called him out on that behavior. He just loved the idea of someone wanting to spend their life with him.

For so long he had thought that he was going to be alone even when he was surrounded by people. He might have Sam and Hetty and the rest of the team there, but there was always a sort of disconnect between them.

Don't get him wrong he loved the team with all of his heart, but he knew just how easy it was to walk away from a situation like that. It might not even be their choice. It was a complete possibility that one day the team would be broken up.

In less than half an hour that wasn't going to be a problem with him and Deeks. They would be married and the rules would change for them. Even if the team was separated that couldn't happen with the two of them.

Taking a deep breath he dropped his hands from his tie before reaching up a second later to adjust it again. He might not need it to be before but it was a big day and he wanted everything to go smoothly at least. If that meant staring at himself in the mirror for a bit longer than normal than so be it.

Alright, so he was panicking a little. It was a really big day. They were finally at their wedding day and he had no idea what to do with himself as he waited. Why did they decide to have their wedding after the sun set? Too much time spent thinking.

That wasn't to say that he was having doubts. He loved Deeks with all of his heart and, as long as it was in his power, he would never leave the man. The idea of not having the man in his life was not one he was willing to deal with.

Callen knew that he had no real control over that. Both of them were in a dangerous line of work. If something happened to either of them than there was very little the other would be able to do. While they and the team had each others back there were things out of their control.

Even with all of that in his mind though he never doubted them. It was such an odd thought for him. He was always sure that he was the only person that he'd always have on his side. Deeks had thrown that out the window.

As much as he hated to admit it. When he first met Deeks he had been thinking about where he was going to go next. It wasn't that he didn't care for the team, but he never stayed in one place for long.

Then the younger man walked into his life. After that he began to wonder if maybe he had found a place he wanted to stay. He had thought that he'd only do that once he found out who he was, who he family was.

All of that changed when he and the detective began to date. It had shocked him just how much he found himself loving Deeks. He never thought that he'd be lucky enough to find someone that he'd love as much as he loved the other man.

And now he was going to be marrying the man. He couldn't help but shake his head at the thought of spending the rest of his life with the man. It was everything that he thought he'd never have and something he'd never let himself lose.

In the past when he thought of getting married he always ended up laughing. Callen knew himself well enough to know that he usually ended up getting in his own way when it came to his own happiness.

With Deeks everything was different. It wasn't just his own happiness that he had to think about. It was the other man's. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he did something that hurt his lover.

"Looking good, G," Sam commented walking up behind him with a smile on his face, "You picked a good color scheme."

"Hetty picked it," Callen chuckled straightening his tie once more, "Something about blue, silver, and black being good colors for us both. I think she had fun planning everything, but half of it went over my head."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet if you think this is over your head. Her and Nell out did themselves. The place looks amazing."

"Really? I thought it was going to be small. It's just the team, right?"

"It is just us, but it's also grand. Don't worry it's not anything really big. Actually it kind of reminds me and Kensi of you and Deeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said it was like standing on one side of a river and watching fire on the other side. Peaceful, calm, dangerous."

Turning to the other man Callen cocked his head to the side at that. He hadn't thought of those words to describe his and Deeks relationship, but they weren't far off. It was exactly how he felt whenever he thought about the other man.

"I like it," Callen nodded his head.

"Glad you approve. Thought you'd be worried about it."

Smiling Callen shook his head. The last thing he felt was worried. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. At the moment in time he felt completely content with everything. Nothing could go wrong.

"I'm good, Sam," Callen offered his smile only getting bigger, "Really good."

"You know I was worried the first time I heard you asked Deeks out," Sam stated with a shake of his head, "I didn't think it would last let alone get this far. I'm glad I was wrong."

"You usually are with him."

"Maybe, but I'm glad that the two of you are good. You deserve it."

Smiling Callen let his best friend pull him into a hug. He knew that the man didn't always get along with his lover, but it was nice to know that he did care about them both. Having the man on their side was a good feeling.

"Thanks, Sam," Callen said pulling away before moving to straighten his suit.

"You look fine, G," the man stated moving to push his hands away and straighten the now crooked tie himself, "I thought you said you were fine?"

"I am fine. I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't. At least you won't if you stop fidgeting. You ready for this?"

"More than."

Smiling Sam motioned for the door letting Callen get in front of him and leave the small bedroom. He was barely out the door when he felt himself stop and look around the now decorated hallway. Instead of the plain wall he had seen before it was now filled with lit candles lining the floor while blue and white flower pedals scattered everywhere else.

"Told you," Sam offered from behind him, "I think they're happy for you two."

"I hope so," Callen responded bending down to pick up a few pedals before letting them fall back to the floor, "I'm guessing this is the dangerous part you were talking about."

"Something like that. Come on, everything's set up in the backyard."

Nodding his head Callen started towards the space his eyes darting over the place. The whole house was lit up by dancing flames while every surface had flower pedals on it. It should have been too much, but there was a warmth to it that made him feel at peace.

As he got closer to the backyard he began to hear soft music playing. It was so calming and he felt completely relaxed. Everyone really had done their best to make the event as welcoming as possible. It was perfect.

"Wow," he muttered when he got outside.

A handful of chair faced a small archway. Thick vines weaved around the wood of the structure almost taking it over completely. Off to the side was a small fountain lined with candles that reflected off the running water making it even brighter.

"Told you they out did themselves," Sam smirked clapping him on the shoulders before pushing him forward, "And you haven't seen the food or cake yet."

"This is all..."

A loud bark cut Callen off causing him to look down. Snorting he knelt down to Monty's level so he could take the mutt in. There was a black, blue, and silver plaid bow-tie wrapped around his throat that had the agent laughing once more.

"Hey, boy," Callen greeted scratching behind his ear, "Having fun?"

"He's spent the day with Deeks," Nell responded walking up to them, "So he's had a blast so far."

"I bet. He's been good at least?"

"Well, he was the only that was able to calm Deeks down so I'm counting that as him being a very good boy."

Blinking a few times Callen stood up to look at the woman. The idea that Deeks was panicking enough to need to be calmed down did not sit well with him. The last thing he wanted was there to be any doubts about their wedding.

"Not like that, Callen," Nell spoke up waving her hands in front of her, "He's not freaking out because of the wedding."

"Then what?" Callen questioned trying to figure out what else there was.

"Eric said something about it being nice that the two of you were going to promise to take care of each other when you get injured because you both get hurt a lot. Deeks might have started to think about all the times you both got hurt and how much worse it could have turned out then started to panic."

Sighing Callen ran a hand over his face. That had always been one of the younger man's concerns. As much as they loved each other he was absolutely terrified of having to watch the agent get hurt and being able to do nothing to save him.

Ever since they began to live together and share the same bed Callen had learned one thing about his lover that he hadn't expected. Deeks suffered from nightmares. It didn't happen every night but it always hurt to see him in such a state.

It wasn't as if the agent could talk anyway. He still only slept for a few hours at a time before going to do something around the house. At first he had tried to stop that particular trait of his, but he had never been successful. Not that the other man seemed to care as long as he was in bed with him when it was time to get up he was okay.

Callen hadn't realized that doing something as simple as laying in the same bed with his lover would feel as nice as it did. It was the perfect way to start the day though. Just being able to feel the man curled against him put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"Alright," Callen sighed still not exactly happy about the situation.

"He's fine, Callen," Nell assured with a smile, "Between me, Kensi, and Monty we calmed him down. Last I saw he was serenading Kensi with N'Sync songs and avoiding getting hit with whatever she could find."

A laugh escaped him at that. He loved the relationship Deeks and Kensi had. He knew that the man had worries when they first started that if something happened everyone would 'side' with Callen, but that changed when Kensi offered to spar with him and ended up hurting him just a little too much for it not to be real.

"Ah, Mr. Callen," Hetty greeted walking up to them with Eric, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Callen smiled nodding his head.

"Then let's begin."

Following the woman to his spot he waited impatiently for everything to get started. He couldn't wait to see the man. All he wanted was to be able to call Deeks his husband. Maybe it was ridiculous of him, but he was alright with that.

All of those thoughts came to a head when his eyes caught sight of his lover walking to him. The world felt as if it had both stopped and sped up. Callen had thought that he'd be able to take in everything that was the man so he could remember exactly how he looked, but all he could see was the smile on his face and the way his eyes shine in the candlelight. If Callen hadn't been in love with him already seeing him at that moment would have done it.

Without thinking a choked laugh fell form his lips as Deeks came to a stop beside him. Reaching out he took the younger man's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze already promising him that there was nothing on the planet that would make ever take that look from his lovers eyes.

"We are gathered here today," Hetty started drawing all attention to her and beginning everything for them.


End file.
